Awesome Prussia and the Thunderstorm
by Fia Rose
Summary: Prussia is home alone with a thunderstorm, secretly his biggest fear. What will he do when a certain Canadian finds him terrified? Rated T for Prussia's awesome swearing. Oneshot.


_Shit.._.

That was the first thing that went through Prussia's mind as he stared at the bold white letters on his television screen blinking,

SEVERE THUNDERSTORM WARNING. _I'm too awesome for this..._

Here he was, just watching Degrassi (a show Canada suggested he should watch) and Craig was just about to cheat on Ashley with

Manny until that stupid-ass warning just had to show up. As soon as it happened, Prussia felt his heart sink. He hated thunderstorms

with a passion, but he definitely wasn't scared! The awesome Prussia would never be afraid of some girly thunderstorm. He decided to

call his awesome (but not as awesome as him) brother, Germany. Once again he wasn't scared...he just wanted someone to entertain

him while his T.V wasn't working. He dialed Germany's number he knew by heart and walked back and forth (not anxiously) on his

carpet that was the awesome Prussia flag. After three rings, he picked up.

_"What is it now, Bruder?"_ He sounded annoyed and exhausted, expecting Prussia to tell him something ridiculous that he's done or ask

him an annoying favor. But Prussia ignored his tone and responded.

"Hey, West! What's up?"

_"I'm doing paperwork at the moment." _

_"Ve~ who are you talking to?"_ Prussia heard a faint voice in the background, and he recognized it as Italy's voice.

_"I'm also with Italy. He's making pasta. Or he's supposed to. Wait Italy, what are you-"_

_"Hi Prussia! It's me Italy!"_

Prussia grinned. "Hey Ita-chan! How ya doing?" Prussia asked, glad to have a conversation to distract him from the storm that was

coming.

_"I'm doing great! I'm currently making pasta at the moment, but I just wanted to check on Germany! All he does is work and it's always _

_boring paperwork I'm worried that he's going to start going bald and then he'll become all wrinkly and explode into dust! Well that's _

_what America told me... Is that true? Anyways you wouldn't believe what I saw the other day when Germany took me to a German bar I _

_saw-"_ there was a pause._ "Germany? What's that smell?"_ Another pause of silence. _"ITALIA! THE PASTA! IT'S BURNING!_" Germany yelled

out, causing Prussia to jump._ "Dio! Well, I have to go now Prussia, arrivederci!" _

After a few more seconds of silence, Prussia almost thought they hung up until he heard Germany's exasperated sigh.

_"I swear he never learns...So, what were you saying?" _

Prussia smirked. "Right! Wanna come over and hang with your awesome bruder? You can bring Ita-chan! Besides, you need a rest from

all that paperwork and-"

_"Sorry Bruder, but you know I can't hang out with you right now. I already have Italy keeping me from doing my work I don't need you _

_annoying me too."_

Prussia frowned. Ouch.

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."_ He apologized, his tone more gentle. _"But I really can't do it today, maybe some other time."_ he

offered.

Prussia sighed. "Fine. Maybe some other time." he repeated.

_"All right, I'll be going now. Bye."_

After they hung up, Prussia looked outside his window anxiously. The sun was gone and was replaced by giant dark clouds. It was any

moment before it started to rain. Who could he invite? His face lit up when he thought of an idea. Hungary! She was always a fun

person to hang with, even if she was a crazy bitch sometimes. He dialed her number which he also knew by heart, and after one ring a

voice picked up. But it wasn't Hungary, it was the person he least he wanted to talk to at the moment.

_"Hello?"_

Prussia immediately frowned. "Austria? What the hell are you doing at Hungary's house?" he asked. Why wasn't he surprised. Hungary

was still completely infatuated with the pompous aristocrat, even if they weren't married anymore.

_"Oh, it's you Prussia."_ he said disdainfully. _"For your information, she is currently taking a shower. Before you get the wrong idea, we-"_

Too late. "What the fuck?! Were you guys fu-"

_"Goodness, no! I told you not to get the wrong idea, you barbarian!"_ he sighed._ "She tried to take me hunting."_ he sighed regretfully.

Prussia smirked and chuckled. They're both the same. Hungary is still a tomboy under the dress, and Austria is still a pussy.

_"So? Is there anything you want?"_

_Not anymore_, Prussia thought. If he asked Hungary to come over, she would probably bring Austria.

"Nevermind. Bye, Austria." Prussia said, and hung up.

He sighed to himself. Who could he call? Spain was probably with Romano, and Prussia knew Romano hated his guts. France was most

likely having sex with someone he picked off the street. He thought some more, glancing out his window. But before he could think of

someone to call, a bright white flash interrupted his thoughts, followed by a loud crash of thunder.

BOOM!

Prussia froze. Immediately, all of the lights in his house turned off, including his T.V._ Shitshitshitshitshit._ He couldn't move. As the rain

pattered on the window, as the branches of the trees knocked on his window due to the wind, he stood there, only listening to his

racing heart. Another flash of light filled the room, blinding him for a second followed by an even louder clap of thunder. He jumped at

the sound and let out a (manly) squeak. The walls shook and his floor vibrated under the thunder. Panic rose in his throat and

adrenaline pulsed through his veins. Only one thought ran across his mind.

_Get the fuck out! _

* * *

Canada sighed in relief as he walked out his boss's office. He had to suffer 7 hours of listening to his boss drone on and on about

debts, money, and country relations. Make more bonds with countries, he said. How could he do that when he was practically invisible

to the whole world? The only reason someone would talk to him was because they mistook him as his younger brother, America. He

sighed,_ how pathetic.._. But _he_ was different. Prussia. He was basically the only one who noticed him, who talked to him and laughed

with him. Prussia was just what he needed right now. Someone loud and exciting. Someone who doesn't talk about politics and money.

Someone who noticed him. Someone like Prussia. Even if he got him into wild situations, it was always fun in the end, and Canada

never regretted it. Well...sometimes. He smiled to himself. Prussia was always the perfect way to get his mind off of stress. Canada

decided to go to his house for a visit, but not before calling him first. He took his phone out of his pocket, and scrolled through his

contacts list. He clicked on the name, the AWESOME Prussia (name credit to Prussia himself) and put the phone up to his hear. He was

shocked to hear it go straight to voicemail._ "Hey, you have reached the awesome Prussia! His awesomeness currently isn't here, so _

_leave a message after the beep!"_

Before the beep could come, Canada hung up. He sighed. Prussia usually has his phone on him. _I guess there's no trouble in a surprise _

_visit..._

Canada took his private plane to Germany, where Prussia lived. It didn't take long because for some reason, it takes a shorter time for

countries to travel around the world, which was highly convenient. When he stepped off the plane, it was raining hard. The rain was so

strong he almost couldn't see in front of him as he drove his way to Prussia's house. Flashes of lightning and thunder made him jump a

bit in his seat, but didn't affect him much. He was used to comforting America who went crazy during thunderstorms. He always made it

worse for himself by playing a scary movie while it happened. "It brings more dramatic effect and it makes it more exciting!" America

would say, before screaming and almost suffocating Canada as he squeezed him to death. Canada shook the memories away from his

head as he pulled onto Prussia's driveway. He was disappointed to see that the lights were turned off. _He probably isn't home. I _

_traveled all this way for nothing.._. He thought. He still stepped out of the car and went up to his door. _It's worth a try_. He knocked on

the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. A flash of light blinded Canada's view for a second, and thunder followed right

after. After that, he thought he heard something from inside Prussia's house. Whimpering? It sounded like Prussia too... Canada

knocked again, sighing in frustration when he still received no answer. He stepped out of the door's way, and bent over, reaching his

hand into Prussia's mat laid in front of his door. He took out a key, and used it to open his door. He opened it slowly, wincing at the

loud creak it made. Inside it was completely dark and silent.

"Um, Prussia? It's me Canada..."

Canada was welcomed by Gilbird, Prussia's pet bird. Gilbird flew around Canada's head, chirping excitedly. Canada gave a small smile.

"Hello Gilbird. Where's Prussia?"

The golden bird stopped flying around Canada and flew towards the stairs. It paused at the first step, looking back at Canada as if

asking, _are you coming?_ Canada immediately followed the bird, hopping up the stairs. The bird led him down the hall, and stopped in

front of a closet. Canada pointed at the closet, his head tilted sideways in confusion.

"Is he in there?"

Before the bird could answer, another loud crash of thunder echoed through the seemingly empty house. Canada jumped and he heard

a familiar voice coming from the closet.

"FUCK!"

"Prussia? Are you okay?" Canada called out, reaching out for the doorknob. He pulled it open, and found a sight he never thought he

would see in his life. Prussia was huddled in a little corner, his face buried in his knees. He was trembling like a leaf, and Canada could

hear whimpering coming from the ex-nation. Prussia was actually scared, a sight he thought was impossible for the egocentric albino.

"Prussia?" Canada called out softly.

Prussia immediately looked up, his wide eyes full of fear and surprise. He stood hastily, pulling on his trademark grin and trying to hide

the fear in his eyes.

"Oh, Birdie! It's you! What are you doing here? It's been awhile hasn't it?" he said, trying avoid his voice wavering. Canada only stood

there, in shock. Was what he just saw a hallucination?

"I bet you're wondering why I'm in here...well, you know... I just felt like observing my awesome wardrobe and um... I felt like sleeping!

Kesesese..." Canada didn't buy it one bit.

"Prussia..." he started.

"I wasn't scared!" Prussia interrupted. "I was just trying to-"

"It's okay to be scared, you know. Everyone is afraid of something..." Canada said. Prussia darted his eyes around the room, trying to

avoid Canada's sympathetic gaze.

"I don't need sympathy. I told you, the awesome me doesn't get scar-"

BOOM!

Prussia and Canada jumped at the sound of thunder. It was the loudest one yet. Canada was blinded for a second by the lightning but

before he could get his sight back a loud weight pushed his body to the ground. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and tug at

the back of his shirt. When he saw silver hair on his chest he felt his heart race. Canada has never experienced seeing Prussia so

scared before. He felt his cheeks warm up, now grateful for the darkness._ After protecting me so many times, I need to return the favor._

Canada thought. He slowly lifted up his arms, wrapping them around Prussia. He could feel him trembling under his embrace. Canada

stroked his hair, offering comforting words to the albino.

"It's okay to be afraid..." Canada said quietly.

They stood like that for what could be minutes, hours, days, centuries, Canada didn't know. All he knew was that this was the best

moment of his life. Just being close to Prussia like this, in the silence. Prussia would always tighten his grip on Canada when the low

rumbling of thunder came, but slowly he relaxed. They were both completely content staying together just like this, without a word.

Which was rare for the boisterous Prussian. After a while, Canada could feel Prussia's hands slide down his back.

"Um...Prussia?"

No response came. He felt steady breathing come from the albino, followed by some snoring. Canada smiled. He allowed himself to

close his eyes, and sleep beside the Prussian. When scarlet eyes and violet eyes open the next morning, they won't wake up to dark

clouds and rain alone, but to sunshine and blue skies, together.

* * *

_The fluff is fluffier than cotton at a cotton factory. I hope you guys liked it! I needed a break from my current GerIta fanfiction I'll Wait Forever_

_(if you haven't done so, read it!) so I decided to write this! I wanted to get my brain flowing to some other stuff, and also I have a very very _

_long list of one shots and stories I wanted to do that I wanted to reduce. I recently started to like PruCan, and I think they're adorable! This is _

_my first time writing them. Did I do well? Sorry if you didn't like Prussia being OOC, I just randomly thought, what if Prussia was afraid of _

_thunder? I might have gotten the idea from Ouran Highschool Host Club... Does any of you watch Degrassi? That's the only show I watch _

_(other than America's Next Top Model)! Seriously I know everything about that show, about who is with who, to the name of the episode _

_something happens. I only watch the old episodes. That and ANTM are basically the only shows I watch on my T.V other than anime! Please _

_review and give me any comments on my writing!_


End file.
